The Beginning
by Crakaboom
Summary: Harry helps hagrid


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is an AU for the Houses Competition. I added a creature into the story and I changed the occary habits some.**

 **House** **: Ravenclaw**

 **Year** **: 4**

 **Category** **: Short**

 **Prompt** **: [Action] - Flying, [Last Line]** **"No," I replied with a smile."'In fact, I think I'm only just beginning."**

 **Word Count** **: 1125**

"Ok, let's start getting this test studied for," Hermione said as she set down a pile of books in front of Harry.

"Or...I've got a better idea…" Harry grinned as he stood up and grabbed her hand, dashing towards the exit to the library.

"Hey! Let go of me! I will petrify you," she threatened. Hermione tried to pull out her wand, but when her fingers touched it, Harry dragged her around a corner, knocking her hand away.

"Sorry if I hit you," Harry apologized, his smile saying that he meant to do it.

"Harry...what are you...ugh, nevermind," Hermione growled as she finally decided to stop fighting it and just followed her famous companion through the halls of Hogwarts.

As they arrived at the wall, Hermione's face gained a look of puzzlement, "The Room of Requirement? What are we doing here?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Harry let her go and walked into the room, coming back a few minutes later with what looked like a large basket.

Before Hermione could even ask anything about the basket, Harry rushed off, in the direction of Hagrid's Hut.

Hermione followed him and they ended up exactly where she thought they were heading.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Hagrid was working on what seemed to be a balloon of some sorts, "Ah, Harry, thanks for the basket…. and I see you've brought Hermione," Hagrid smiled really wide, "That's excellent, I can't fit in it anyway, so you probably wanted some company."

"Yeah, so when do you think it should be done?" Harry was helping him tie the basket to the balloon with some rope that Hagrid gave him.

"As soon as ye get done there," Hagrid finished tying up his side and waited for Harry before pulling out his umbrella, trying to lift it up with some magic.

After a few failed attempts, Hermione pulled out her wand in sympathy, but before she cast a spell, the balloon started floating. Hermione grinned widely at him, but Hagrid acted quickly by tossing them both into the basket and asking them to cast a fire summoning spell in the box above them.

Harry did as he was told and the balloon began to take off, flying away from Hagrid and the entirety of Hogwarts.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

About thirty minutes into their journey, after Harry had explained why they were there, he grabbed a broom and flew down with a rope.

"Wait, why do we need brooms? We have the big balloon," Hermione asked once they hit the ground.

"Because we can't fit it down here, it'll scare them," he gestured to a hole in the ground, similar to a cave, filled to the brim with bunnies.

"Awwwwwww, how did you find them? Are they in danger? Why are we saving them?" Hermione dropped the broom and walked over to the cave, wary that she might scare them away.

When she got over to the rabbit hole, she sat down, beckoning them silently with her hand outstretched. One-by-one, they came hopping over to her, sitting in her lap or next to her, still very jumpy and alert.

"The reason we are saving them is because of those two magical things on their back," Harry grinned, crouching down next to her.

"What? Magical things on their…." she looked down, noticing for the first time that they had wings, "They can fly?!"

She said that with such awe and energy that a few of the bunnies started flying, but not too far, for they had to stay with the family.

"We came to save them because, according to Hagrid, these are the last of their species. We need to take them back to him to be kept safe." Harry smiled; he was glad Hermione was enjoying herself.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

After a few hours of playing with the bunnies, Hermione was interrupted by Harry, who had gathered a small basket to hold all 10 of the furry creatures from the balloon.

"It's time to go Hermione. We have places to be." Harry smiled at her disappointed expression.

"Aww, just a few more minutes?" Hermione begged as she reluctantly gathered up the flying bunnies.

"We're taking them with us, you can cuddle them on the way back," He held out the basket and Hermione sighed, nestled them inside, and flew up to the big flying balloon with Harry.

They travelled for about thirty more minutes before Harry grabbed a broom and said, "Hey, I'll be right back, we've got some more visitors."

"Alright," Hermione said, smiling as that meant she got to stay with her flying fuzzy friends.

Harry took off, landing smoothly on the ground and found the next creature that needed to be saved.

It was a magnificent beast with large bird-like wings and a serpent-like body, giving it a sleek aura about it. Harry walked up to it slowly, letting it allow him to come into the nest.

"Hey, buddy. How's it going? I'm here to save you, may I?" Harry gestured to the occary's back and bowed slightly, as to show respect.

Hagrid had taught him many things about the animals throughout his three years at Hogwarts. He was even considering taking Hagrid's place after he retired.

The majestic serpent bowed its head in acceptance and Harry climb on its back, pointing to where Hermione seemed to be having a tea party with the flying rabbits.

As they came up to the balloon, Hermione squeaked in surprise, trying to hide the cups and teapot when she realized it was Harry.

"Guide the balloon back to Hagrid's hut, we'll meet you there," Harry shouted and flew away on the swooping beast.

"What? Wait! Harry! Urgh! You are unbearable sometimes, Harry Potter." She took her wand and pushed the balloon off into the wind with a quick flick of her wrist, "Okay, now, where were we? Mr. Flufflestiltskin, would you like some more tea?"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

When they got back to Hagrid, he placed the bunnies in a small fenced in area with a sheet over it, to prevent them from flying away. He then showed the occary to a new nest, very similar to its old one. It curled up and went straight to sleep.

After all of the animals had been put away, Hagrid brought them inside and gave them a cup of tea each, "Thank ye kindly, all the flyin bunnies were accounted for, even though one was wearing a makeshift dress out of a blanket. Found that quite strange." He looked at Hermione with a knowing smile.

"Anyway, we were glad to help. Are you the only one trying to help the animals?" Harry smiled at Hermione, and then turned to Hagrid.

"No," he replied with a smile."'In fact, I think I'm only just beginning."


End file.
